fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Secutor
"The Might Eternal chose me instead of you, because as you grew you were revered as the Chosen One, who will wield it and use it to lead Terris into paradise, but you are wrong, The Might Eternal does not choose upon birth, it chooses upon results, it is a meritocratic force, and it does not choose princesses that have been raised by celestial beings in the finest arts of the universe, no, it chooses gladiators who have fought for their right to live long enough to consider and thrive fighting for the top" - Secutor to Princess Lucilia. 'Secutor '''is an antagonist in The Cromwellian Mythos, in the science-fictitious realm of Terris. He is apparently the "real" Chosen One, as he was chosen by the Might Eternal upon having proven his worthiness to wield the celestial power. Background Secutor was born into slavery along to others of his kind by Romana for the purpose of serving in one of Terris' greatest coliseums, Coliseum ''Sanguinis Ferox, located on Cluster K's, Sector Y. Fashioned alongside his brothers and sisters as "Battle-Pieces-1007" for the "Blood for Blood Battle series", as nothing more but a way to stall for the impending 1008, which was intended to be the next generation of bio-engineered gladiators, Secutor grew up a small, frail and weak boy, who only lived due to the constant bio-tech updates (like all other inhabitants of Terris, they are born "human" ''but are slowly upgraded into their robotic counterparts. Secutor was bullied by his stronger siblings as he grew up, but unlike other bullied children in Sanguinis Ferox, Secutor begun to fight back, while the small ones aren't to begin their training until they are seven years old, Secutor had already killed his first foe at age five, his own brother, with the use of a gladius he had taken from a tired gladiator's table. Secutor was intended to be punished for his crimes by Sanguinis Ferox's Wardens, but they were halted by the Grand Decider Consus, believing that it was merely a part of life at the coliseum. Romana was both impressed and displeased when she heard the news, but let it be as time went on, Secutor continued to fight back, growiayng stronger and stronger, and when he reached seven years of age, he began training, and it only accelerated his prowess. Secutor devoted himself to training and perfecting his combat skills because he had been forced into believing in a kratocratic idealogy, that very mindset soon turned into Darwinistic principles and beliefs, which was cultivated by Decider Darwin-Cox, the most ferocious and and battlelusting of the Deciders, and frequently coveted the title of Grand Decider. Secutor soon began to fight in the arena at age 11, and as he grew up, he became more and more popular, from defeating Urcybers with his own bare hands to being able to defeat his fellow brothers and sisters in combat, he boasted a record where his wins heavily outweighed his losses (according to The Gene-Technician Ehersito, it was 123 wins, 18 losses and 2 draws), one of his greatest triumphs came in the form of defeating Aeneas, the champion of Decider Graham, in single combat at age 17, Aeneas was his physical and mental superior (save for brute strength and experience), as the previously mentioned champion was the best of the Battle-Piece-1008 line, the line meant to be (and at that point was) the next generation of bio-engineered gladiatorial combat in Terris. Instead of being granted the title Secutor was denied the title and then was set to immediately battle a horde of ferocious Gorillicybers, Secutor, exhausted and wounded, courageously lifted up his gladius and buckler, only for it to be interrupted by his "uncle", Quirnius, the supreme authority of Terris' gladitorial combat enterprise. Quirnius took Secutor and drafted him into a new coliseum, Coliseum ''Saevus rugiens et gladio. '' Said Coliseum was a stage for higher caliber warriors, and was watched over by other Deciders, with its Battlemaker being his "uncle", Alba Longa, Saevus rugiens et gladio was riddled with powerful warriors and battle-hungry crowds, also rather powerful builds, such as ''Tempestas series 20-CX. Those years of Secutor were some of his toughest, with a quicker, stronger and tougher foes proving to be too much for him, Secutor went into a losing streak, gaining injuries along the way, but was spared by Alba Longa, much to the dismay of the sadistic crowd. This only pushed Secutor to his limits, he kept training, trying to better his skills for the upgrade sector denied him stronger parts. The entire time Secutor wondered why Alba Longa wanted him alive. Soon Secutor finally got to victory after victory, every duel or truel stretching him thin, but he persevered, it was simply the life of a gladiator. Secutor is said to have threatened the upgrade sector personally in order to win his right to be upgraded, others say he rallied with other unprivileged members of the coliseum and staged a raid in order to gain the right to be upgraded. After a while, a 23 year old Secutor befriended a 24-27 year old gladiator named Achilles, who was performing in the gladiator pits in order to shave off his sentence. Eventually Achilles staged a rebellion against Alba Longa during one of the coliseum's special rumbles, the end result was Achilles and many others breaking free, others left without purpose and with Princess Lucilia Shineheart witnessing her father, King Xerxes Shineheart, be murdered by Secutor himself, before escaping. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters